


A Path Paved in Silver, An Omegas Story

by Samael8216



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Were-Creatures, vision dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samael8216/pseuds/Samael8216
Summary: The story of how a werewolf girl begins to doubt the sincerity and morality of her abusive household





	A Path Paved in Silver, An Omegas Story

**Author's Note:**

> hey! This is my first proper Fic that I'm going to be attempting so, apologies if you read it and think "wow this is shit", im not some A Grade writer, I barely passed lit on my gcse's.
> 
> This Fic is based in the homebrew world of D&D that my friends and I play, its called Opis but that wont come up very often i imagine, but it has its own version of the Alpha Beta Omega Werewolf dynamic, with alpha and beta being basically the same but Omegas being if they succumb to the god of the hunt, they become Werewolf hunting Werewolves basically, there's also some quirky visual differences as well but I wouldn't want to spoil too much
> 
> this part of the fic will be mainly introducing characters for the story so it may seem short i guess?

"Keep going!"

I hear that a lot, although this time it seemed to be later than he'd usually say it, my muscles are going to ache

"Can't I just have a small break? we've been training for nearly 2 hours"

"An Alpha must always be ready to protect ones pack for as long as it takes, and you are yet to hit me, again, so no, until you hit me we will carry on going"

There he goes again, blabbering on about alpha this alpha that, i get he wants me to be strong but he never gives me a break, besides its not like anyone's going to cause a reason for him to step down from that position and we're elves for gods sake! we live for like 200 years! hes only in his 40's!

"But dad-" I stop when I start to get interrupted

"But Dad Nothing! You need to get as strong as you can, as fast as you can, other Werewolf packs have been rumored to have some offspring with special powers, us Blackclaw's have no such thing, so we need to be stronger and tougher to compensate, you should know this yourself, especially after the last time our pack got into issues with another around here"

"I know... but, its exhausting"

"And? isn't that a sign of you improving?"

"I guess"

this back and forward goes on for about another 15 minutes, it only ended when i somehow managed to luckily graze him, excitement rushed to my voice

"I did it! ah thank gods!"

"thank gods? you assume I'm letting you go, its only been 2 hours and you only managed to graze me, why should i let you go?"

"because.... please?"

"tsk. you need to get better, we shall train harder tomorrow, so get some rest, and don't forget, things will get more intense next week, you need to be ready for that"

He leaves and I let out a groan "ugggh why the heck do I have to do all this... Leo and Will didn't have to do this! its so Arrgh!"

Suddenly I see myself, darkness, a desolate void, nothing, no one, just me, alone.... then it hit me, How can I be alone if i see me?

As I approach the shadowy copy of myself i get a glimpse of something appearing in my mind, the same vision repeating over and over, I don't know what it is and I don't think I want too, It'll just cause more unnecessary issues that I don't rather want right now.

As I start heading towards my room I look outside one of the windows facing out towards the front, and there I see dad talking to another man who seems to be accompanied with his son, his son doesn't seem too enthusiastic about being there but his dad and my own seem to be getting along just fine, I wonder what that's about?

an elbow landed on my shoulder "whatcha staring at lil sis?"

I sigh, this was one of the last people I wanted to meet on my way to my room, so wheres-  
as i thought taht another pair of arms are placed on my head with theirs resting on it

"ooh ooh is that the new leader dads talking to?" another voice said

"damn it you two, can't you go piss of someone else?"

"aww but lil Ellie we dont have another sister to bond over playing with" leo said

"besides playing with the locals gets boring quick, and hunting isn't too fun either" retorted will

"whatever, so whos dad talking to?" i ask, while nudging Will and Leo off my head and shoulder

"who that? thats the new pack leader of the pother pack nearby and his son, I heard he's extra special ya know"

"what Leo means is that he has a natural affinity to magic, so he uses it while in his werewolf form too"

"whats his power?" I ask trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, knowing full well dad will try to use it as an excuse to push me further

"no clue, father wont tell us" 

"great well because you two are making a scene at the window the lads noticed us" I say, gesturing to the ww boy who is now staring at us, he snickers when we all pay attention to him

"well little sister im going to go before father dearest gets us to go out hunting with him again, come along leo" as Will says that I feel the weight on me lift as I see them scamper down the stairs, heading towards the back entrance of the house

I look back to the boy only to realize hes still staring at me, when he notices me looking back he smiles, its not a bad smile per say, I smile and wave back before taking my leave back towards my room, I look at the window to an ever setting sun, it must be getting late I think as I collapse onto my bed and pass out for the night

While I'm sleeping i get a strange fragment of a dream, there is something happening but, its too dark to see but I can hear something... Is that screaming?


End file.
